Something Wicked This Way Time-Travels
by Leah.Ann
Summary: What happens when the Doctor meets an enemy unlike anything he has come across before? And what if he has no idea how to win this battle?
1. Chapter 1

The door of the TARDIS slammed shut as the Doctor and Donna rushed through. Donna leant on the door, heaving as she fought to breathe.

"Oh my God! Why'd you have to do that?" she demanded as the Doctor laughed.

"I didn't know it would offend them. Well, not that much. Well, I knew it would, but it was worth it, wasn't it, eh?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Oh, it was worth it, was it?"

The Doctor grinned. "Wasn't it?"

"No!" She straightened up. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I am not built to run. What did you even say to them?"

"Told them that their noses were ugly, and believe me, the People of the Seventh Moon are incredibly proud of their noses."

"Oh, you're so clever!" Donna pushed herself off of the TARDIS door. "So, where next?"

"Hang on," replied the Doctor, reaching inside his pocket and pulling out his psychic paper. "Oh, hello."

"What, what is it?" asked Donna, peering over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Distress call, don't get those too often."

Donna stepped back. "So, what are we gonna do?"

The Doctor smiled and put his psychic paper back into his pocket. "We're going to answer it."

"Brilliant."

Someone knocked loudly on the door. Mrs Murphy said a quick prayer under her breath and shuffled to the front door. She opened it slightly.

"Yes?"

"Good morning, I'm the Doctor, and this is Donna, the plucky girl who helps me out."

"You say that one more time," mumbled Donna.

"No," said Mrs Murphy, and shut the door in their faces.

"What's her problem?" said Donna loudly. The Doctor knocked again.

"What do you want?" shouted Mrs Murphy from inside.

"We're here to help," replied the Doctor. The curtain in the upstairs window fluttered slightly.

The door opened again, revealing only an eye. "Help with what? Who sent you?"

"Nobody. We were just in the area, thought something was a bit off, and thought what we could help."

"Doctor, eh? A doctor of what?"

"Just the Doctor. Can we come in?"

Mrs Murphy sighed heavily and opened the door wide. "Very well."

The Doctor walked in, followed by Donna. Mrs Murphy locked the door behind them.

"Woah," said Donna quietly. The walls were a bright, clean white, completely unadorned and plain. The floor was white carpet. There was no colour anywhere.

"God has punished us for our sins, I'm sure of it," said Mrs Murphy, rubbing her hands together nervously. "So I got rid of everything, everything. The pictures, the television, but nothing. My poor Sophie."

"Sorry, who's Sophie?" asked the Doctor.

Mrs Murphy sighed again. "My daughter. She must have sinned badly, for God will not help her. This is our punishment."

"Right, and what's wrong with her?"

Mrs Murphy leaned forward, rubbing her hands more and more vigorously.

"I fear she may be possessed!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You think your daughter is possessed?" Guffawed Donna in that ungraceful way of hers.

The Doctor studied Mrs Murphy's terrified face carefully, then held up a hand. "Donna," he said, firmly. Donna looked slightly affronted, but she kept quiet.

"Could I talk to your daughter? I might be able to help."

"I don't think anyone can help now. God has decided we are to be punished. But you say you're a doctor. Do you happen to have any proof?"

The Doctor smiled and fished in his pocket, bringing out his physic paper.

"Very well. What harm can it do? She's upstairs. Follow me."

They followed up the stairs. Donna leaned forward and whispered to the Doctor, "I know it's early days, but do you have any ideas?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not until I talk to her. It could be anything." Donna nodded.

"How old is your daughter, Mrs…"

"Murphy. And sixteen, Doctor. That is why I'm so scared. She is far too old to be imagining such things."

They stopped outside of a door, a totally inconspicuous door except for the giant gouges that ran from the top to the bottom.

Mrs Murphy saw them inspecting the door and answered their unspoken questions. "This happened on a particularly bad day. She was not herself then, it was obvious. What sixteen year old girl do you know that could tear apart a door with her bare hands?"

The Doctor cocked his head. "Oh, I've met a few."

Mrs Murphy did not seem to hear. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door gently. "Sophie? Someone's here to see you." Before she opened the door, she turned to them and said, "I beg of you, do not aggravate her. And for all our sakes, if she grows angry, leave the room. Quickly."

With that, she opened the door slowly and let the Doctor and Donna in. She stepped in behind them, leaving the door wide open. A quick escape.

Sophie was sat on her bed, eyes on them as she walked in. Such unnerving eyes. One was grey, dark and stormy, the other light blue like a summer's sky. Her hair was greasy and straggling. She wore an old fashioned dress, plum coloured, decorated with lace and buttoned to the top.

"Sophie?" Said Mrs Murphy, edging forward cautiously. "This is the Doctor and Donna. They can help you."

Sophie smiled peacefully. "Firstly, Mother, I have asked you numerable times to call me Sophia. It is my name, after all. Secondly, I do not need any help. I am not ailing, in either mind nor body." She looked at the Doctor. "You have had a wasted journey, Doctor."

Sophie had a voice which was much too old for her age. It sounded like a sixteen-year-old's voice, despite how clear it was and sophisticated it was. It was just the way she said her words. There was an ultimate wisdom concealed in these words, a whole lifetime that didn't belong to Sophie.

The Doctor bent down until his face was level with Sophie's.

"I want whatever's inside Sophie to talk to me, face to face. Right now."

Sophie's smile vanished. "Oh, quite a clever one, are you not, Doctor. You have knowledge of things you should not even concern yourself with. Walk away, Doctor." She cocked her head. "Are there not more important matters for the last Time Lord to concern himself with?"


End file.
